


Chapter Four: Always Up or Down, Never Down and Out

by archibaldcurothers



Series: Take the Long Way Home [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, don't get your hopes up too much, the teen rating is just because cleavage is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archibaldcurothers/pseuds/archibaldcurothers
Summary: You grow closer to Rin, and Sesshomaru's curiosity of you increases





	Chapter Four: Always Up or Down, Never Down and Out

Bedtime stories had quickly become a ritual between you and Rin. The young girl eagerly devoured the tales. They gave her courage to hear of the weak and downtrodden triumphing over the strong and wicked. Often, when Sesshomaru was away, she would pass the time until his return by play-acting the stories; she was always the daring and brave heroine with Ah-Un as her noble steed, while you and Jaken took turns being the villain (though his casting was often compulsory and lacking his consent). Indulging Rin’s fantasies helped to keep your mind occupied enough that you didn’t fall into a depression over your current circumstances, but you were ever vigilant for an opportunity to meet Kagome so that you could go home.

Today, however, had been unexpectedly relaxing. When the sun was at its highest in the sky, Rin had boldly proclaimed she wanted to catch fish to eat, and so Sesshomaru had decided the troupe would make camp by a stream for the day. After bellies were filled and ‘The Evil Kingdom of Jaken’ vanquished, all began to settle down for the night. Despite her liberal expenditure of energy, Rin still insisted she could not sleep without a story. And so, you told her of the Darling children and the young boy that whisked them away to Neverland, where they would never grow old while having grand adventures…

The young girl hadn’t even made it to the end of the tale before she was fast asleep, nestled in the crook of one of Ah-Un’s front legs while the dragon’s necks curled protectively over her. You were exhausted, but your legs were cramping from the day’s adventures, so you rose to your feet to walk about the perimeter and stretch your stiff limbs.

“Your stories grow increasingly ridiculous.”

You yelped in surprise, and your hand grasped at your pendant like an old woman clutching her pearls upon hearing an obscenity in church. Sesshomaru regarded your outburst with mild curiosity.

“Oh my god, you scared me to death!” you exclaimed as you gently pushed at his shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing, sneaking up on a lady like that?”

You caught him glancing, with furrowed brow, at the spot you had touched, but he quickly turned his attention back to you. “I would have thought a lady, such as yourself, would have the wherewithal to anticipate the commonality of conversation with the one she travels.“

“Don’t try to impress me with your five-dollar words,” you teased. “So what do you have against the story?”

“There are too many nonsensical elements. Why would the Darling children follow a strange boy who cannot even keep his own shadow bound to himself? And why, in the land of youth, are there aged pirates? And what quarrel precipitated your story to explain the captain’s fixation on this Peter? He seems to have nothing to gain from vanquishing him. Furthermore-“

“You think too much.”

His eyes momentarily widened at your interruption, but he quickly countered, “This lack of reflection is why you humans are so weak.”

You smirked at him, “We can’t all be perfect like you, m’lord.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“I’m teasing you.”

“How is that any different?”

You shrugged, “It comes from a place of fondness, not disapproval.”

“Fondness?”

“Yeah, you’re fun to talk to…”

He stared at you and you could see in his eyes he was trying to make sense of this. He was so serious, so rigid, so different from anyone you had ever known. You knew from witnessing Jaken’s neuroticism that Sesshomaru’s cool demeanor wasn’t simply innate to demons. And yet, here you were, a random human woman, seemingly able to throw him off kilter with a silly story and some playful teasing.

“Well, I should get to sleep,” you yawned. “I don’t have your stamina after all.”

*********************************

The next morning was warm and humid; upon waking, (Y/N) had immediately gone to the stream to refresh. She splashed the cool, clear water on her face, rubbing away the grime of the past few days. The water trickled down her neck, droplets cascading down her cleavage and dampening the neckline of her clothing.

Sesshomaru watched her from the spot he had been resting. He didn’t know what to make of her. When they had first found her he had thought her simple and weak, like almost all humans. Her morose manner for the first week had seemed to be confirmation of her fragility, but she had channeled her sorrow, it seemed, and used that energy to tend to Rin.

More than anything, her brazen attitude surprised Sesshomaru. To have anyone, least of all a human, speak to him with such blatant disregard for his status and power was unthinkable. And, yet, she did just that. There was no defiance in her voice to hint at a rebellious attitude against him, rather, it seemed she simply had no awareness that she was disregarding expectations of her deference.

“She’s very pretty, isn’t she, Lord Sesshomaru?”

Rin had come to stand next to her guardian and watch (Y/N). He glanced at his ward, and she, in turn, giggled. He didn’t know what she found so amusing. Standing up, he told her to fetch (Y/N), as they would be leaving momentarily. At this, he turned and walked away. Rin continued to grin as she watched him leave, and then happily bounded over to the stream to retrieve the young woman.


End file.
